Mysterious Red String
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Karena benang merah yang diikatkan Tuhan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diputuskan oleh manusia. Dan bagi siapapun yang dapat melihat benang merah itu, patutlah untuk bersyukur. Siapa jodohmu? Semuanya masih misteri. Banyak Typo, Kayaknya GaJe, Dan OOC (Semoga tidak), dan jujur saya ga tau ini genrenya apa. R&R untuk menghargai Author bocah ini, please? :'
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Karena benang merah yang diikatkan Tuhan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diputuskan oleh manusia. Dan bagi siapapun yang dapat melihat benang merah itu, patutlah untuk bersyukur. Siapa jodohmu? Semuanya masih misteri.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji berserta chara-charanya adalah milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya memiliki cerita abal ini.

Warning: OOC(sepertinya. Moga saja tidak), Gak jelas, Terlalu bertele-tele, Typo(Semoga saja tidak ada).

* * *

_"Karena benang merah yang diikatkan Tuhan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diputuskan oleh manusia. Dan bagi siapapun yang dapat melihat benang merah itu, patutlah untuk bersyukur."_

Tapi ia tidak bersyukur.

Apa?

Ya. Dia tidak bersyukur mendapatkan penglihatan itu.

.

.

Mysterious Red String (1)

[Fanfic by Wiwit]

.

.

Bahkan disaat kematian'nya' pun, Iblis ini tidak ada.

_"Hei, kau sudah dengar berita itu, Lizzie?"_

Apa seorang Sebastian Michaelis ini masih pantas menyandang gelar butler yang ada?

_"S…Sudah… kak… hiks,"_

Sungguh? Apa ia masih bisa?

_"Hah… Sunggu, Lizzie. Aku tak menyangka bahwa…"_

Tapi, jika dia masih bisa…

_"Bahwa…"_

…

_"…"_

_"…Ciel cebol itu betul-betul meninggal, eh?"_

Kepada siapa ia harus mengabdi, sekarang?

* * *

Seluruh kenalan Phantomhive seketika gempar ketika berita itu mulai menyebar. Mulai dari mulut seseorang, dan sampai ke mulut semua orang. Mereka yang tidak percaya, terpaksa mempercayai berita itu ketika melihat bukti nyata yang ada.

Ini berita. Bukan gossip ibu-ibu semata.

Ini kenyataan, yang membuat semua orang sedih.

Ini kenyataan, yang membuat semua orang tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Ini kenyataan, yang…

…mereka harapkan adalah mimpi.

* * *

"…CIEELLL! HUWAAAA!" Dan suara cempreng itu memecahkan keheningan di sebuah Manor house di London. Suaranya seakan-akan menusuk hati siapapun yang mendengarnya secara _live_. Suara yang betul-betul keluar dari perasaannya… ah tidak, belum keluar semua. Jika ia teriakkan semua kesedihannya, wanita itu dapat dijamin akan menjadi gila.

"Cieeel! Bangun!" Teriak sang gadis sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh tunangannya. "Jika kau tidak bangun, akan kupakaikan kau gaun berenda-renda dan kufoto, setelah itu kusebarkan diseluruh penjuru dunia!" Teriaknya lagi.

Tapi apa daya, tak ada lagi yang bisa membangunkan pemuda ini. Biar kau lempar dia ke Kutub Utara, ia tidak akan bangun dan mengeluh tentang betapa dinginnya tempat itu. Biar kau iris tangan mungilnya, ia tetap tidak akan berteriak kesakitan. Bahkan biar kau beri dia nafas buatan pun—

—ia tetap tidak akan bangun lagi. Karna seluruh hidup pemuda ini, Ciel phantomhive, sudah kembali ke tangan orang yang menciptakannya.

Karna pemikiran itu, suara teriakan cempreng nan menusuk hati kembali terdengar. Bahkan, sekarang suara menyedihkan itu menarik suara lain untuk ikut mengeluarkan suara sesuai dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Alhasil, manor milik phantomhive muda ini dibanjiri dengan tangisan untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

—Meanwhile, Hell—

"Uhmuhm~" Senandung—atau bukan?—yang keluar dari mulut seorang berbalutkan merah terdengar. Untuk beberapa saat, ia membalikkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan nampaklah suasana manor house milik Phantomhive muda yang masih ribut akan tangisan.

"Ne~ Suaranya menyedihkan ya, Sebby~?" Dan pandangan matanya segera beralih ke depannya, tepatnya ke pemuda yang bagai gagak—raven—yang menatapnya balik dengan tajam. Yang ditatap tajam hanya bisa merinding dan girang mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"…Jadi bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?" Itu, suara khas milik Sebastian Michaelis. Suara berat itu dilengkapi nada jengkel dan mencekam. Sungguh, ia sedang marah.

"Hum?" Sedangkan sang merah—Grell Sutcliff—hanya pura-pura memasang tampang polos. "Ciel Phantomhive sudah ditakdirkan meninggal pada tanggal 26 Agustus 1889. Dan aku shinigami yang bertugas mencabut nyawanya. Jadi kucabut kemarin." Jawab Grell sambil memegang-megang kukunya yang dicat merah.

Jawaban itu membuat Sebastian makin geram. "Tidak, Grell. Maksudku…"

"Dan, Ah. Pencabutan nyawanya kemarin itu mudah sekali loh. Wush, sekali tebas langsung mati. Untung saja kau tidak ada disana, SebbyChan~ kalau tidak, mungkin kita harus bermesraan dulu didepan bocah itu, baru dapat membunuh—"

**DUAK! …zzrh…**

Sang raven, mantan butler itu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul dinding disampingnya secara kasar. Menyebabkan beberapa butiran-butiran kecil jatuh dari bekas pukulannya.

Grell memonyongkan bibir berlipstick merah pekatnya. "Ayolah, Sebby-chan. Kenapa kau Nampak kesal sekali atas kematian bocah itu?" Tanyanya. "Aku tau kau kesal karna tidak jadi memakan jiwanya. Claude pun begitu ketika mendengar bocah itu mati. Tapi kemarahannya tidak terlalu seperti kau," Lanjut sang merah.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam, sambil menarik mundur tangan kekarnya dari dinding dan menatapi tangannya sendiri. Kelingking.

Di kelingkingnya, sudah tidak terhias lagi benang merah… yang selalu tertampang dijari terrampingnya.

Dan ia kini kembali mengingat bagaimana benang merah pekat itu selalu ada di kelingkingnya, yang seiring berjalannya waktu terhubung ke jari kelingking seseorang.

* * *

_Flashback. _

_Beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu._

_"Sebby-chan sayang~" Suara yang mengeluarkan nada banci itu terdengar di telinga seorang pemuda rupawan. Sang pemilik suara banci, Grell Sutcliff, menghampiri orang yang diakuinya sebagai pacar, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sebastian._

_"Aku bukan pacarmu, tuan Grell." Balas dingin Sebastian. Ia memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata tuan, dengan harap Grell bisa sadar bahwa mereka berdua lelaki—walau yang satu itu tidak pantas disebut lelaki tulen._

_"Kalau begitu kau tunanganku~" Sang merah tidak menyerah mengakui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Ia tidak memperdulikan gendernya, sebenarnya. Yang ia perdulikan adalah, bagaimana cara mendapat hati dan tubuh lelaki tampan. Dan ia telah menetapkan pilihan pada lelaki malang didepannya ini._

_"Tidak. Kau bukan tunanganku." Elak Sebastian._

_"Kalau begitu kau suamiku~"_

_"Tidak. Aku juga bukan suamimu, dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi suamimu."_

_"Kalau begitu kau pacar rahasiaku~~" _

_"Bukan, aku bukan pacar rahasia maupun publikmu."_

_"Kalau begitu kau selingkuhanku~"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Kau…" "Kau…" dan serba kau-kau lainnya. "Kau" "Tidak" mereka berlanjut untuk 10 menit, dan anehnya Grell tidak pernah kehabisan kata tentang suatu ungkapan sayang. Itulah alasan perdebatan mereka berlanjut dalam waktu 10 menit, sampai sang hitam menghentikan itu semua._

_"Hah." Sebastian menghela nafas seraya memegang kepalanya. Matanya yang tadi tertutup sejenak, ia buka kembali._

_"Jadi apa maksud kunjunganmu?" _

_"Hm…" Grell memonyongkan bibirnya dan mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Jari telunjuknya ia pukul pelan ke pipinya beberapa kali. Gaya berpikir, mungkin itu gaya yang sebenarnya dia inginkan._

_"Umm…" Ia berpikir. "Aha! Aku hampir lupa dengan hal ini~" dan kemudian mengeluarkan benang berwarna pink dari kantong celananya. Sebastian yang melihat, hanya bingung._

_"Ne~ Sebby-chan~ Di dunia manusia, katanya kalau kita mempunyai benang merah di jari kelingking dan terhubung ke seseorang, maka seseorang itu adalah jodoh kita~" Jelasnya sambil mengikat benang itu di kelingking Sebastian._

_"Lalu? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya orang yang sedang diikat oleh Grell._

_"Sebenarnya~ aku ingin membeli yang warnanya merah~ Tapi sayangnya tidak ada. Hiks." Grell mencoba menirukan suara orang menangis dikata Hiksnya sambil mengikat benang itu sekarang dikelingkingnya sendiri. _

_"Tapi sudahlah, Kita yang sudah berjodoh ini tidak akan dipisahkan hanya dengan tidak kutemukannya benang merah~ Iya kan Sebbychan?" Lanjut Grell dengan senyum penuh, dan kemudian mengangkat kelingkingnya yang sudah terhubung oleh benang pink ke jari Sebastian._

_"…Hah." Sebastian yang terdiam, untuk kedua kalinya menghela nafas. Dan dua kali itu hanya karna satu orang setengah lelaki setengah wanita didepannya ini._

_"Kau mau tau arti sebenarnya, Grell?" Tanya Sebastian dengan suara yang—seksi. Grell yang sangat jarang mendengar suara seksi Sebastian itu langsung mengangguk antusias. Hatinya berdebar kencang hanya dengan mendengar suara lembut nan seksi Sebastian._

_"Arti sebenarnya adalah…" Sebastian menggantung semakin berdebar._

_"…Pertama, Kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa menemukan benang merah palsu, bagaimana bisa ada benang merah diantara kita? Yang palsu saja tidak ada, Grell."_

_Grell cengo. Ucapan Sebastian berbeda dari harapannya._

_"Dan kedua," Mata Grell semakin membola melihat Sebastian mengeluarkan gunting dari saku celananya sendiri. "Ini bukan benang merah, ini hanya benang pink yang tidak berartikan apa-apa. Dan kita sama sekali bukan jodoh." Lalu kemudian menggunting benang pink itu._

_Hati Grell remuk, tapi ia dapat menerimanya. Karna ini adalah sifat asli dari Sebastian yang ia sukai. Ia tidak cukup untuk disebut Sebastian-complex kalau menangis hanya karena dibeginikan. Kalau gagal, mencoba lagi dan lagi. Itu prinsipnya dalam mendapatkan hati Sebastian._

_"Sudah. Pergi saja kau dari sini, Gre—"_

_"Tidak mau~" Tolak Grell. Padahal ucapan Sebastian saja belum selesai. _

_Ia ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah rupawan calon pacarnya yang judes ini. Tapi kasihan, bahkan tugas pun tidak memihak padanya._

_"Grell Sutcliff! Petinggi neraka memberi satu tugas baru yang harus meninggal dalam 10 menit lagi. Lokasinya di Jerman. Cepat bergegas kesana," William mendadak muncul dari belakang Grell sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya._

_"Umm~! Aku tidak mau pergi, Will sayang~" gerutu Grell._

_"Tidak, kau harus. Kalau kau tidak mau, maka aku akan melaporkanmu ke petinggi neraka, lalu kau akan dijatuhi hukuman." _

_"Ah! Jangan! Aku tidak mau gaun merahku dibakar lagi! Urgh~! Yasudah, aku pergi dulu, Sebby-chan! Selingkuhanku yang satu ini sudah tidak sabaran sih." Dan satu jitakan mendarat dikening Grell. Lama kelamaan, mereka menghilang dari pandangan pemuda hitam itu._

_Sementara itu, Sebastian mencoba membuka hasil ikatan yang diikatkan oleh Grell di jari kelingkingnya. Susah, tapi untung itu bukan ikat mati. Ah, biarpun itu diikat mati, seorang iblis seperti Sebastian tetap dapat membukanya, kan? _

_Ketika ia berhasil membukanya, Nampak satu ikatan lagi. Benang itu berwarna merah, dan ia ingat tidak ada yang mengikatkan itu di kelingkingnya. Panjang, entah panjangnya sampai mana. Ikatannya juga, simple sekali. Sekali tarikan, dan benang itu lepas sudah. _

_…Tapi berjuta kali ia coba untuk melepasnya, kenapa tidak lepas-lepas juga? _

_Benang itu tidak lepas, bahkan sampai ia bertemu Ciel phantomhive yang sebenarnya adalah persinggahan terakhir dari benang merah ditelunjuknya. Ia kaget bukan main ketika Ciel memberinya nama "Sebastian Michaelis". Seakan-akan bocah itu sudah tau siapa nama aslinya, dan sisa menambahkannya. Walau Sebastian masih berpikir, kenapa ia diberi nama akhiran seorang Malaikat._

_Mereka hidup sebagai butler dan tuan—sampai saat benang merah itu hilang bersama dengan kematian tuannya._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Sebastian duduk terdiam. Sebenarnya… Ketimbang jiwa Ciel, ia lebih kesal karna tidak dapat melindungi tuannya.

Betapa bodohnya dia karna dapat termakan oleh jebakan mentah-mentah dari William dan Grell. Pura-pura berkata ada panggilan penting dari petinggi neraka, padahal ia dijebak ke sebuah tempat entah dimana. Dan dalam waktu itu, Grell mencabut nyawa Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian tidak bisa berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bodohnya dia, bagaimana kurang cekatannya dia…

…dan bagaimana ia tidak dapat menjaga benang merah itu dengan baik.

* * *

_Kenapa aku harus diberi penglihatan tentang benang merah ini?_

_Ah, tidak… _

_Mungkin lebih tepat jika aku menyalahkan benang merah ini sendiri._

_Ya… Mengapa aku diberi benang merah yang terhubung ke seorang manusia? _

_Kenapa iblis sepertiku diberi sebuah benang merah jodoh?_

_Iblis seharusnya tidak memiliki, dan tidak percaya hal bodoh seperti itu._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Haiya~ Halo halo semuanya :33

Author bocah ini datang ngetik FF baru~ *padahal ff yang Lost Found and Lost Again belom kelar :|*

Seperti biasa, hanya berbekalkan ide yang mendadak datang dan sususan kalimat saya yang miskin. Saya kagak bisa bikin kalimat yang bagus :'|

Akhir kata..

Reviewnya ya? Beri author bocah ini Kritik dan Saran~ A)/

Satu review sangat berguna untuk meningkatkan semangatku mengetik~ ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca.~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji berserta chara-charanya adalah milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya memiliki cerita abal ini.

Warning: OOC(sepertinya. Moga saja tidak), Gak jelas, Terlalu bertele-tele, Typo(Semoga saja tidak ada), ketidak konsistenan dalam penggunaan 'Iblis' dan 'Setan'.

* * *

Balasan Review~:

Voly Ichi Yama: Haha~ Ciel mati demi kelangsungan hidup FF ini *plak*.

Kebanyakan 'Huwee' gapapa kok. Asal ga bikin banjir ^^~

Terima kasih sudah review ya~!

KashiwagiSeka: Hee? Hontou ni? anda suka? Asiik~ Padahal saya miskin dan ga pandai ngarang kata-kata loh. Tapi saya jadi semangat ngetik ketika baca reviewmu dan review yang lain.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

Ojo-Ojo: Eh? Betul kah? Ah, jangan panggil pakai nii-san. Karna saya cewek dan enakan kalau kamu panggil saya dengan nama saya saja ^^.

He? Nggak laku? Yah, kok dibuang sih. Kan sayang hasil ketik capek-capek malah dibuang. Padahal saya mau baca, hiks.

Okee, chapter dua ini hasil semangat saya ^^ Semoga kamu puas ya.

Terima kasih sudah review~!

Michaelis Yuki: Hahaha. Beneran tuh warnanya merah? cek lagi deh. Nanti nasibmu bisa sama kayak Grell loh kalau ternyata salah. haha~

Hidup lagi nggak yaa? Jadi setan nggak yaa? Baca saja chapter duanya ini~ ^^

Haha. Terima kasih atas reviewnya yah~ ^^

Silahkan dibaca chap duanya. :)

* * *

...Dialah setan yang pertama kali,

Memiliki pengelihatan akan benang merah,

Memelihara benang merah di kelingkingnya yang berakhir di kelingking seorang manusia,

Dan setan yang pertama kali kehilangan benang merah.

.

.

Mysterious Red String (2)

[Fanfic by Wiwit]

.

.

Satu abad kemudian, di neraka.

Dua sosok tergambar ditengah kegelapan penuh api. Satunya sedang merenung, satunya lagi ngambek.

"Sebby-chan! Kau sudah cukup egois sampai hari ini!" Teriak lelaki yang tadi digambarkan sedang ngambek. Warna lelaki itu sama dengan api-api yang berkobar dengan semangatnya, merah.

"Sudah 99 tahun kau tidak makan, Sebby-chan! Sejak bocah itu mati, kau tidak mau menerima kontrak-kontrak yang ada. Hanya satu yang kau terima, dan kau bunuh orang itu beberapa menit setelah kontrak ditekan," Teriaknya lagi, dengan nada khawatir.

"… Pergilah, Grell. Jangan ganggu aku." Akhirnya raven yang diajak sang merah, Grell, buka mulut. Walau yang keluar hanyalah kalimat usiran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pergi sampai kau mau makan roti ini." Tolak Grell, lalu memajukan tangannya yang memegang sebuah roti. Roti itu kebetulan ia beli ketika ada tugas, khusus dia beli untuk Sebastian Michaelis yang sudah tidak makan 99 tahun.

Tapi bukannya merasa berterima kasih, Sebastian hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap Grell.

"Grell," Ucapnya. "Setan tidak makan makanan manusia." Ah, itu kesalahan Grell yang bodoh.

Grell terdiam. _Betul juga, setan kan makan jiwa manusia. _Minimal, itu pikirnya.

"Kh… Yang jelas aku khawatir padamu, Sebby! Kau harus makan! Dan aku mau pergi dulu, ada tugas." Teriak lelaki bersurai merah itu dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan sang raven.

…Grell berubah? Tidak. Grell tetap setengah wanita setengah pria, Grell tetap menyukai cowok-cowok ganteng seperti Sebastian, dan Grell tetap seorang penyuka merah.

Tapi ia tetap punya perasaan khawatir. Perasaan itu, ia tunjukkan sekarang. Pada Sebastian, orang yang dulu ia kejar setengah hidup.

Justru Sebastianlah yang berubah.

Sebastian dulu usil. Sebastian dulu mesum. Sebastian dulu sering dianggap pedofil. Sebastian dulu sering mengeluarkan cengiran mesum.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku sekarang… Karna ia tidak tau akan menunjukkan semua itu terhadap siapa.

Ini sudah 100 tahun sejak kematian tuan kecilnya, Ciel phantomhive. Sejak itu, ia sudah tidak pernah melakukan kontrak dalam jangka waktu panjang lagi. Memang, pernah sekali menurut perkataan Grell. Tapi kontrak itu hanya berlangsung 5 menit.

Dan selama 99 tahun nganggurnya itu, yang ia lakukan…

…Hanya duduk diam, berpikir, dan mengamati kelingkingnya.

Karna entah mengapa, benang merah tidak pernah bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Ah, sepaket dengan rasa penyesalan.

* * *

"Sebastian, ada kontrak baru. Kau ingin mengambil alih kontrak ini?" Tanya William sambil menatapi Sebastian. Dengan tampang wajah terganggunya yang berkata, _sudah-cepat-ambil-dan-jangan-gangguin-kerja-gue-sama-Grell._

Sebastian tentu tau raut itu. "Ada angin baik apa sampai kau kesini menawariku?" Tanya baliknya dengan nada tidak tau dan mengejek.

"Kalau ini bukan perintah dari petinggi neraka, maka aku takkan menghabiskan waktuku disini. Sudah, kau mau terima atau tidak?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau."

Kemudian William pergi.

* * *

_3 bulan kemudian._

"Sebastian, kontrak ini—"

"Sudahlah Will. Aku tidak mau."

* * *

_1 bulan kemudian._

Sosok William kembali muncul dihadapan Sebastian.

"Hei, kau harus terima kontrak yang ini." Tawar—lebih tepatnya, pintah William.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Tolak Sebastian. "Dan kenapa kau memaksa?"

"…Karna aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal menerimanya. Sudahlah, terima saja. Lagipula, jiwanya enak. Hanya mencium saja sudah ketahuan."

Dan, memang benar, penciuman Sebastian dapat merasakannya hanya dengan mencium baunya. Enak, dan rasanya sangat jarang ditemukan.

Hanya satu orang dulu yang memiliki jiwa serasa dengan ini.

"…Okelah, aku akan menerimanya. Tekan saja kontraknya atas namaku." Balas Sebastian dan bersiap untuk turun ke dunia manusia yang sudah seabad dia tinggalkan.

Setelah kontrak ditekan, Pandangan Sebastian memudar. Seperti di blur, atau semacamnya. Makin lama, pudarnya makin terasa. Sampai-sampai matanya seperti hendak menutup sendiri.

"Yaa…" Mendadak William berucap. Lelaki megane itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung.

"Anggap saja, ini hadiah dan permintaan maaf dariku karna membohongimu seabad yang lalu."

Mata mereka saling adu tatap untuk beberapa saat. Waktu mereka dimakan oleh keheningan. Sedangkan makin lama, sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuh Sebastian mulai menghilang.

"Dan… sedikit bocoran,"

Arah pandangan Sebastian menatap William lagi. Merahnya bertemu Hijau milik William.

"Orang itu, yang nantinya akan jadi santapanmu, adalah…"

* * *

Sebastian langsung memerintahkan matanya untuk mencari sosok itu sedetik setelah ia sampai di dunia manusia. Tapi berbeda dari keinginan, matanya hanya mendapatkan kobaran api yang mengelilinginya.

Kobaran api?

Ia kaget, itu jelas. Tapi kekagetannya menjadi lebih dan lebih ketika mengingat ucapan sang shinigami berbola mata hijau itu. Maka dengan segera, ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk mencari manusia pembuat kontrak itu.

Sebastian tidak kepanasan. Panas seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan panas api neraka. Raven itu pun tidak kecapekan. Hanya berkeliling satu mansion, apa capeknya? Ia bahkan bisa kembali dengan cepat jika kau menyuruhnya mengelilingi London.

Dan setidaknya, untuk kali ini, ia bersyukur menjadi seorang setan. Tidak pernah capek, tidak pernah kepanasan. Apalagi untuk saat ini, ia memang harus bergegas.

Ia terus berlari ke setiap pojok di mansion ini. Kamar mandi, ruang tamu, kamar tidur, dan lain-lain. Dengan kecepatan setannya, dalam 2 menit, setengah mansion ini sudah dia kelilingi.

Sedangkan ditengah kobaran api yang menyala membakar itu—sebuah benang terjuntai kapanpun Sebastian berlari. Benang itu seakan-akan baru terlukis ketika sang setan itu turun dari neraka.

Sekali lagi, itu benang yang sama. Ikatannya simple, berwarna merah pekat. Kapanpun bisa memanjang dan memendek…

…Dan tidak bisa dilepas.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya perjalanan panjang sang benang, Sebastian menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Nona!" Teriak sang raven pada pembuat kontrak baru itu.

* * *

"…Nona, maaf. Saudara dan orangtua anda tidak dapat saya selamatkan."

Sebastian berucap. Manusia yang diajaknya bicara terduduk ditanah, dan menutupi muka cantiknya dengan tangan mungil miliknya. Gadis itu bisa menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mata dan isakannya.

Untuk kali ini, Sebastian ikut sedih.

Gadis itu kemudian memindahkan tangan mungil yang menghalangi pandangan matanya. Masih terduduk ditanah, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sebastian. Bola mata biru saffirenya memandang lekat bola mata merah sang iblis. Perputaran beberapa derajatnya itu menyebabkan rambut panjang nan halus berwarna kelabu miliknya tersibak dan dengan indahnya membelah angin.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa." Bisik lirih sang gadis dengan suara yang nadanya terdengar angkuh, tapi ditelinga Sebastian terdengar lembut. Dikantung mata sang gadis kelabu itu masih tersisa sebutir airmata, dan dipipinya masih terbekas jejak jatuh cairan tersebut.

Sementara Sebastian tersenyum—setengah mesum, karna ia terbiasa tersenyum seperti itu—pada sang Gadis. Sebastian juga ikut bergumam.

"Bocchan." Gumamnya.

"Rupanya apa yang dikatakan William itu memang benar adanya."

* * *

_Flashback. _

_"Orang itu, yang nantinya akan jadi santapanmu, adalah…" William menggangtung kalimatnya._

_"…Reinkarnasi Ciel Phantomhive." Lanjut sang pemilik bola mata hijau._

_Sebastian terkaget dengan perkataan William._

_"Kau kaget? Mau kujelaskan?" Tanya William yang entah mengapa sedang berbaik hati. _

_Sebastian terdiam. "…Sudahlah. Cepat jelaskan." Jawab sang raven yang tinggal beberapa detik lagi akan berpindah dunia ke dunia manusia._

_"Oke, oke. Akan kujelaskan seringkas mungkin." Kemudian Wiliam menjelaskannya kepada Sebastian._

_"Begini. Semenjak kau mengurung diri disini, diadakan pernikahan di dunia manusia. Antara majikan Claude, Alois Trancy, dengan tunangan Ciel, Elisabeth Middleford."_

_Sebastian mengangguk mengerti. Benar juga. Kalau Ciel adalah jodoh Sebastian, maka Elisabeth akan berjodoh dengan orang lain. Dan siapa sangka bahwa orangnya adalah Alois?_

_"Setelahnya, Elisabeth melahirkan. Anak dari Elisabeth pun menikah dan mempunyai anak juga. Lalu anak dari anak Elisabeth, cucu Elisabeth, kian waktu menikah dan melahirkan seperti sewajarnya. Cucu dari anak Elisabeth menikah dan melahirkan pula,"_

_"Dan melahirkan reinkarnasi Ciel."_

_Setelahnya, Sebastian lenyap dari pandangan William._

* * *

Setelah dirinya pulih dari keterpurukan, sang gadis kelabu itu mulai menanyakan hal-hal yang memang wajah ditanyakan.

"Jadi…" Sang kelabu bergumam. "Kau iblis yang ku summon, eh?" Lanjutnya

"Ya."

"Sebelah mataku yang berbintang ini merupakan bukti kontrak, dan jiwaku adalah bayaran terakhir karna sudah meng-summonmu?"

"Ya, Nona. Dan saya akan menagih bayaran setelah melaksanakan keinginan anda."

"Hm…" Kelabu itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap kelabu itu, lalu menghadap ke Sebastian. Gadis itu memajukan tangannya, dan menunjuk Sebastian.

"Aku, Arciella Shavina Trancy, memerintahkanmu untuk melindungiku dari bahaya duniawi sampai tiba saatnya kau harus memakan jiwaku." Pintah Arciella.

"Dan kau harus menepati itu. This is an order…" Gaya kebijaksanaan Arciella terhenti. Ia tidak tau siapa nama pemuda didepannya. Bagaimana caranya dia mau memberi perintah?

"Beri saya nama sesuka hati anda, Nona." Ucap Sebastian. Arciella sendiri sedikit kaget, karna pemuda ini seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Cih. Rupanya Serbaguna itu juga bisa jadi peramal, eh? Aku harus berhati-hati dalam berpikir." Pikir sang kelabu. Sebastian tertawa kecil, dan Arciella kembali menyadari bahwa sang raven berhasil menyontek pikirannya.

"Tch. This is an order… Sebastian! Kau harus menepati segala perintah yang kuberi!" Pinta Arciella lagi. Dengan nada angkuh yang tentu tak pernah lepas darinya. "Dan kau dilarang membaca pikiranku lagi!" Lanjutnya.

Sebastian terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Dia benar-benar bocchanku. Bocchanku tercinta." Bisiknya.

Sebastian mendekati Arciella, dan berlutut satu kaki dihadapannya. Diraihnya tangan mungil persinggahan terakhir dari benang merahnya itu, lalu…

…dilepasnya kembali. Sebastian berdiri dan memegang satu sisi pipi porselin milik Arciella.

**Cup. **Kemudian diciumnya dengan lembut.

Sebastian tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari samping wajah Arciella. Sang raven itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang majikannya, lalu berbisik dengan perlahan. Setelah itu, ia jauhkan mukanya dari sang nona, kemudian tersenyum sedikit mesum.

Sedangkan Arciella, dengan segera mendidih dan menjadi kepiting merah yang telah direbus. Di kepalanya masih terngiang suara menggairahkan Sebastian yang berucap suatu kalimat simpel,

"_Yes, my tsundere lady_."

* * *

_…Satu tahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun, sepuluh tahun, lima puluh tahun._

_Seberapa sayangnyakah aku padamu, sampai aku sanggup tidak melupakanmu selama tahun-tahun bergulir itu?_

_Tapi… Ah._

_Aku bersyukur melakukan penantian yang awalnya kurasa sia-sia itu._

_…Karna akhirnya, bersama bukti yang membekas dikelingking kita, kau kembali datang padaku._

_Arciella Shavina Trancy,_

_Kalaupun nanti suatu saat, jarak memisahkan kita,_

_Jangan takut._

_Tetap ada penghubung diantara kita berdua._

_Sebuah benang sederhana yang terikat dikelingking kita dan tak dapat kau lihat._

_Berikatan simple, tapi tidak dapat dibuka, bahkan oleh setan terkuat di neraka…_

_… Our red string._

* * *

THE END

* * *

Dan... NYAN~! Selesai sudah FF ini. :33

Awalnya sempat bingung sama bagian si Sebastian nolongin Ciel. Rencana awal, pengennya si Sebastian nolongin Ciel yang hampir diperkosa. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kurang bagus ah.

Akhirnya saya menetapkan pilihan dengan adegan kebakaran 'w'~

Terus... Uhm... Nggak udah banyak bacot deh. Sampai sini saja.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEMBACA SAMPAI SEJAUH INI~~

Saya tunggu pendapat kalian tentang FF ini di kotak review. ^^

Dan,

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, maupun silent readers ^^


End file.
